Mad Science: Naruto's Revenge
by Zdood
Summary: After being left for dead, Naruto gets sent to the Netherworld by Kyuubi, and he later attends Maritsu Evil Academy. Disgaea 3 crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Zdood presents:

Mad Science: Naruto's Revenge

Summary: Fed up with the way Naruto is treated and how human schools suck, Kyuubi (female) manages to rip open a portal to the Netherworld of Maritsu Evil Academy. Naruto, with his new entourage, now plots revenge… Disgaea crossover, dark & powerful Naru.

Disclaimer: don't own naruto or disgaea. (duh)

Prologue: Welcome to the Netherworld!

1111 In a Konoha Forest 1111

…

…

Pain…

This was currently Naruto's home…

After receiving what could be described as the worst lynching in the history of lynching (the details of which would be triple double ultra mega R-rated, and as such, cannot be described here), the currently 10 year old Naruto had been dumped in the middle of some random forest….

And in the meantime, Kyuubi (in her fox form, and who had been awake for some time now, and whom Naruto had known about for some time though he feigned ignorance. He also didn't really blame her all that much for the hate-he just thought the villagers were morons) was severely pissed.

She was fuming inside her cage, so much so that the water in the sewer of Naruto's mind was actually boiling. She had to find a way to get away from the Human World, where he would be detested and his growth stunted… but then she remembered something. She reached into a subspace pocket with one of her tails and pulled out a strange device that looked like a compass. She'd received the thing when she graduated from the Maritsu Evil Academy in the Netherworld all those years ago. It would open a portal back to there, should she ever wish to return for one reason or another. Why not now?

"**Naruto"** she began **"we're leaving. Ask questions later."** She got an affirmative from him, and she activated the device (don't ask how it can work in the seal). On the outside, a large portal had opened that sucked Naruto in…..

1111 Some time later, in a plain somewhere 1111

A short, pink-haired demon girl was walking, enjoying the scenery. She had pink eyes, two horns, a pink devil tail (that was flat like a platypus'),pink bat wings, and was wearing a black sailor fuku with an upside-down skull on it for a zipper. This would be an 10 year old (okay, 1000 year old) Raspberyl (Beryl for short). Then she spotted something. '_Eh? What's that?'_ she wondered. She ran up to the object to discover our human protagonist, Naruto.

'_Woah. I'd better take him with me. After all, if I'm planning on becoming the No.1 Delinquent when I get to Maritsu, I need to do these things.'_

And so she picked him up onto her back (she's a demon, she has demon strength) and took him to her place. Eh, it'll annoy her parents, but since she's planning on being a delinquent, she could give less of a rat's ass.

…

…

…And so it begins….


	2. Chapter 2

Mad Science: Naruto's Revenge

Disclaimer: If you think I own Naruto or Disgaea, then I pity you.

Prologue, part 2: Meet The Demons

1111 The Netherworld, Beryl's house 1111

Beryl was currently looking over Naruto, and found it odd that a human could heal so quickly. She also sensed something else, but wasn't sure what it was. Then-

"Hey Beryl! Ya mind if I take some eggs? I need some for an experiment to see what happens to prinnies (AN:demonic penguins that explode when thrown and have sinful human souls in them) when I… Hey, what the hell are you doing?"

"Hey Mao! Take a look at this!" she said back. Mao, the demon boy, came over. The same age as Beryl, Mao had spiky, messy white hair (like Naruto's but messier), and wore a red blazer like a cape. Underneath that was a black shirt and white shorts. His eyes were a fierce crimson and he wore glasses. Your all-Netherworldian mad scientist, more or less. His goal was to become Maritsu's No.1 Honor Student once he got in to it.

"Oooh, a human boy! How the hell did he get here, anyway?"

"How should I know? But there's something strange about him. Can you sense it?"

"Hm… yeah I can. Hey, doesn't he look like that one guy from one of your mangas?"

"Now that you mention it, he does!" Beryl went and grabbed a manga book. "Scratch that. He doesn't just look like him, he IS him! The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Interesting. I say we release the Kyuubi."

"You can?"

"Yeah, just overload the seal with demonic energy… chakra… whatever you want to call it. And if it causes too much destruction, meh, my old man'll deal with it. He isn't the Overlord of this Netherworld for nothing."

"Alright…"

Mao then plunged his hand, covered in energy, into the area where the seal was.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" (guess who that was). Then demonic energy began to spiral around the room rapidly, growing in power with each passing second. Then, with a loud BANG it was over.

Something was off, though….

Namely, Naruto now had a fox-like tail and ears. Then he opened his eyes. They were red. He looked around for a minute, and saw Mao and Beryl. He panicked slightly, and fell off the bed.

"Relax. We're not gonna hurt you," Beryl said.

"Speak for yourself, Beryl," Mao added. Then Naruto calmed down a bit, and looked around more to see a woman on the floor with long red hair, a red kimono, a nice rack, fox ears, and nine foxy tails, and when she looked at the trio, red eyes were visible. Kyuubi in human form.

"Huh. So Kyuubi's female." Mao commented. "And it seems Naruto's become a demon from an overload of demonic energy. How old is he?"

"I'm ten." Naruto finally said something.

"Make that 1000 now that you're a demon," Kyuubi corrected.

"Cool! He's the same age as us!" Beryl exclaimed.

Then the introductions came and went, during which Kyuubi revealed that her actual name was Rose.

"So now what are we gonna do, Rose-chan?" Naruto asked.

"We'll live in the Netherworld. You will train, go to Maritsu… or ditch it… and, when the time comes, take your revenge on Konoha!"

"Won't it be gone by then since we're going to be here for centuries?"

"Naruto-kun, there's a little something called time traveling. But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Okay Rose-chan."

"So, are you going to be an honor student?"- Mao

"Or a delinquent?"- Beryl.

Naruto thought for a minute, then replied "65-35, honor student to delinquent."

"HA! In your face, Beryl!" Mao exclaimed.

"Oh, well. At least he'll be a delinquent SOME of the time…." Beryl said.

And then Naruto's time in the Netherworld began.

_Next time on Mad Science: Naruto's Revenge-_

"_Pre-Maritsu! First Years In The Netherworld!"_

Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

Mad Science: Naruto's Revenge

Disclaimer: I OWN NARUTO AND DISGAEA! Oh, and it's Opposite Day for disclaimers, by the way.

Episode 1: Pre-Maritsu! First Years in the Netherworld!

AN: This episode is more along the lines of a series of Omakes, except that these actually have relevance to the story, particularly with character intros (and an occasional plot device). Each section has its own title, too.

"Stargate NU-1"

Naruto had just gotten home (Rose had bought a house not too long after meeting Mao and Beryl) from doing a little clothes shopping with hell (Netherworld currency) Rose had given him. He now looked similar to Mao, except that he wasn't wearing glasses and instead of a red blazer, he wore the top half of his orange jumpsuit as a cape. Then he saw what appeared to be… a giant interdimensional portal?

"Rose-chan, is that what I think it is? And how did you even BUILD it?"

"It's what you think it is, and I built it out of that dimensional compass, a clock, a TV set, and an electric toothbrush."

"Okay…" '_And if I had to guess, I'd say the compass was for dimensional access, the TV for watching or spying, the clock to go to any point in time, and the toothbrush… well, she's got me there.'_

"Servitude"

1111 Naruto's House 1111

"Naruto-kun!" Rose called out.

"Yea Rose-chan?"

"I took the liberty of getting you some servants- prinnies!" Naruto looked at the squad of about 8. They were penguins with peg legs, fanny packs, and bat wings. Seven were blue, and one was orange. They all had white underbellies. He overheard four of the blue ones mumbling something about "finally escaping Master Etna" or something, but he paid no real attention to it.

1111 A Different Netherworld 1111

"WHY THE HELL ARE SOME OF THE PRINNIES MISSING?! AND WHY AM I NOT THE MAIN CHARACTER OF THIS DISGAEA CROSSOVER, DAMMIT!" shouted a demon kid in his 1300s, who was an Overlord, is a glory hog, and was the main character of the first Disgaea. His name was Laharl, but we'll get back to him later.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK **YOU'RE** GOING, YOU DAMNABLE AUTH-"

1111 Back at Naru's 1111

"Servants, huh? Okay, your first order is… TO BE MY TARGETS FOR TARGET PRACTICE! MUAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto exclaimed as he grabbed some kunai (he's training, has been training, and will be training. What he learns will be a surprise, though.).

"DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!" yelled the poor, poor, prinnies. Well, for four of them, they'd had worse. And one felt he deserved it for what he ended up putting his son through. Guess which thoughts belonged to whom (yes, Minato, Naruto's dad, is one of the prinnies).

"Stinks to be him"

Naruto liked to stroll around the town he and Rose lived in often. And when he did, he often stole things for the hell of it… but that's not what this section is about. It is about something living in a dumpster about a block away from Naruto's place. Naruto had known about it for some time, and had used the awful smell as a training method (you never know when someone will have noxious gas handy, so it was an immunity sort of thing). Now he was confronting whatever lived in there.

"Hey! I know someone's in there! Show yourself!" He waited a minute, then got a reply in the form of a raspy voice.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"…" And after a pause, the dumpster lid opened up to reveal a zombie who appeared to be Naruto's age or a little older. His skin was green and decaying, and the lower half of his torso was nonexistent. There were bandages wrapped around its arms and legs, and a single horn jutted out of its head. Oh, and he had an orange mohawk.

"Name's Skunky. Who are you and why are you bothering me?"

"Naruto. Why do you live in a dumpster?"

"Zombies are known for being the foulest-smelling demons around. I aim to be the Stink King, and, as such, I have stinky habits. Like eating onions and living in this dumpster. It's a lot bigger on the inside though, believe me."

"Huh. You stink so bad that I wouldn't be surprised if you made up some moves based on your odor."

"Actually, I have. My favorites being the Stinky Apocalypse, the Nuclear Belch, and the Atomic Fart."

"Woah."

And Naruto and Skunky continued to chat for awhile longer. It seems Naruto's recruited his first party member/ally. Good, good….

"Cat Demon in the Bag"

Once again we find Naruto waltzing about town. And this time, it was raining. The container-turned-demon then heard cries of help. Had he have been aiming to be all demonic Honor Student like Mao, he probably would have ignored it. However, since he wasn't aiming to be all HS... well, he went to help out.

What met his eyes was a group of mothmen apparently trying to rape someone.

Somewhat needless to say, they were slaughtered by Naruto's blade. He'd been training with swords for a while now and was getting to be quite proficient with them, as well as Fists. He then knelt down to the now-revealed-to-be Nekomata demon. She had long, red hair in a ponytail with a bow, her half-open eyes were pinkish red, and she was basically naked, save for the tufts of green fur covering her lower regions and some of her (large) breasts. She also had a green, fox-like tail. All of her limbs, tail included, and her furry, also green, fox like ears, were tipped with white. Naruto carried her to his place.

1111 You know where they are… 1111

Rose and Naruto had just finished healing the Nekomata, who was now unconscious in Naruto's bed. The demoness eventually woke up…

And immediately proceeded to glomp her savior (her eyes were half-open, she saw him).

"Alright, alright, I know you're grateful, BUT I CAN'T BREATHE!"

"Oops. Sorry!"

(Insert introductions here)

Naruto and Rose learned that the Nekomata's name was Nicole, that she was a little younger than Naruto, and also that she was an orphan who really didn't have anywhere to go… and felt that there was a debt to be repaid (read: she thought he was cute, trustworthy, and various other things, and was making up an excuse to stay, at least on the debt). Rose said Naruto would need vassals besides prinnies and so nominated Nicole to be his bodyguard… which Nicole then used as an excuse to share a bed with Naruto (no, not in a naughty sense… okay, maybe a little) under the pretext of "guarding him from midnight assassins."

Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on how you look at it), Nicole had a habit of getting into positions that made Naruto's lower regions throw wild parties, which amused Rose, as they still had a mental link, though it was rarely used. She was also somewhat jealous, but, seeing as Naruto was like a son to her, and how she was many millennia older, she eventually let it go.

…

And so, it seems Naruto's taken in another ally. And a sexy one at that.

"Beryl's Sidekicks"

Naruto was training in his backyard, along with Skunky (whose smell had to be gotten used to by everyone) and Nicole. Beryl and Mao were there too, and Rose was watching. Beryl had also brought some companions (who called Beryl "their Lady," apparently they were her sidekicks) she'd recently met. Their names were Asuka and Kyoko.

Asuka had black hair in a ponytail and violet eyes. She was wearing bandages over her chest, and a (sort of) white jacket with a short back over that. She also wore billowing, pinkish pants of sorts with ovals cut in the sides. Her eyes were a light violet. All in all, she appeared to be (and was) a samurai.

Kyoko also had black hair in a ponytail, though hers went in an upward direction. She also had light violet eyes, and wore a facemask (like Kakashi's). She also had a violet gi (basically a long sleeved shirt with a large slit down the middle that showed off her breasts somewhat) and sweatpants. She was a kunoichi.

Naruto was good friends with the trio, and he thought he was decent friends with Mao. Mao probably thought that too, though he would probably never admit it even if he was under the most extreme, horrifying torture a demon could concoct. Anyway, the trio soon left to do community service, leaving Naruto, Mao, Skunky, and Nicole to train, with Rose still watching.

…

Well, until Skunky used his Atomic Fart move, anyway.

…

And that does it for this chapter!

_Next time on Mad Science: Naruto's Revenge-_

"_Classroom Chaos! School is Hell! Especially in Maritsu Evil Academy!"_

Stay Tuned!

Laharl: AH HAH! THERE YOU ARE, ZDOOD!

Me: Crap… (runs away)

Laharl: HEY! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!

Me: Later, doods! See ya next time! ... If Laharl hasn't offed me by then, anyway.

Laharl: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!


	4. Chapter 4

Mad Science: Naruto's Revenge

Disclaimer: What do you think?

Me: Hey, I'm back. I managed to lose Laharl by ducking into a strip club full of succubi and nekomatas (good thing he hates sexy women). Actually, as you read this, I'm currently enjoying myself. Heh, heh, heh… Enjoy!

Episode 2: Classroom Chaos! School is Hell! Especially in Maritsu Evil Academy!

Note: Same format as last chapter. Next chap will be normal, though.

"She's a Steal!"

1111 Some years from the end of last chap, in some random hallway in the school 1111

After finally getting in to Maritsu, Rose had moved she, Naruto, and Nicole's (remember, she lives with them now) stuff in to a housing complex on campus. Yeah, the school was that big. They heard that Skunky had moved into a dumpster on campus, too. Anyways, funny story…

All of Naruto's stuff was stolen by a bandit the day after he moved in. Currently, he and Nicole are chasing said bandit. She had blonde hair that hung down in a ponytail down her back, orange eyes, goggles around a cap that looked like cat ears, a small undershirt under a small orange long sleeved jacket, and orange shorts. And currently, she had a bag of stuff strapped to her back.

"Catch me if you can!" she yelled back to the duo.

"Damn… must be a pretty good thief to be able to steal all that stuff so quickly without anyone noticing… unless the prinnies were being lazy, anyway." Naruto said in a half annoyed, half in awe tone.

"Huh. She'd make a good ally." Nicole added, then thought '_As long as she doesn't STEAL you from me. Heh, heh….' _A smirk was present on her face after this thought, alongside a predatory gleam in her eye.

'_I don't even wanna know…'_ Naruto thought when he noticed said look. They continued to chase the bandit for some time… hours… then about two days passed before the two caught her. Being chased by ANBU for pulling pranks (under the pretext of getting attention, though he was really just doing it out of spite for Konoha) probably helped with his stamina. Becoming a demon probably also helped out, too.

After setting down Nicole (who got too tired about 12 hours into the chase and asked 'Naru-kun' to give her a piggyback ride), the two confronted the finally tired out thief.

"Alright (huff)(huff) I give. You're good, so I guess you can have your stuff back (huff)(huff)" The bandit said as she stood up, then held out her hand and added, "I think you deserve to know my name for that feat of endurance. It's Pilfa."

"Naruto." Naruto said as he shook her hand.

"I think you deserve my services, too, so call me up if you need anything stolen. Later!" Pilfa finished up as she ran off. After she left, Naruto stared at the (cough)small(cough) bag his stuff was in. How she managed to fit a house's worth of stuff in there, he would never know.

(Pilfa has joined Naruto's party!)

"Super Vato Bros."

Naruto did attend class from time to time, but when he did, he usually disrupted it somehow… namely with pranks. He was currently reminiscing about the one he just pulled in his last class. He'd pulled a stack of pies (filled with demonic superglue) out of nowhere and just started tossing them randomly. It was utter chaos. He even hit the teacher of that class, a succubus named Ms.Machiko. Odd woman, kept staring at him lustfully…. He heard that she had a little sister, too. He could swear he'd seen them stalking him sometimes….

Made him glad he had Nicole as a bodyguard.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts, he actually stepped on some poor bozo without even knowing he did. He only realized when he heard a voice with a Spanish accent exclaim,

"HEY! You ran over our bro Churro, homes!"

"Yeah! You gonna pay, ese!"

Naruto turned around and saw a trio of orcs. They looked identical- short, blue-skinned, pig body, stood on hind legs, tusks, clubs, and helmets on all of 'em.

"Oh come on, it's not like he's dead! And who are you, anyway?"

"I don't CARE if I'm not dead, weddo! You're still gonna suffer the wrath of the Vato Bros!" the one he stepped on proclaimed. Then,

"I'm Chewie, ese!"

"I'm Cholo, homes!"

"And I'm the leader, Churro, weddo! Now, UNDELE MUCHACHOS!"

As Churro finished, three ghosts leapt into view.

"Using others to fight for you, eh? Not a bad technique, and not a bad army. However, MINE'S BETTER! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU (AN: If you don't like the American names, tough luck)!" And then, hundreds of Narutos were in the hallway. The three ghosts then…

Promptly ran away.

"Bro, I don't think we paid them enough, ese."

"Uh-oh… homes…."

The three orcs looked to see Naruto and his clones grinning evilly at them.

"I say we lynch them!" one clone shouted.

"I say we dunk them in super hot nacho cheese!" said another.

"Tie them up and leave them in the girls' hotspring!" then…

"YEAH!"

"Double uh-oh… weddo…"

And the three were later at the nurse's office with injuries only enraged females could make. And they were clutching their pride, too.

1111 Naru's dorm 1111

"That. Was. Hilarious!" Naruto laughed. He'd learned that technique while spying on Konoha once. Some guy named Mizuki stole the Forbidden Scroll, and Naruto watched the whole fiasco unfold from the portal. He just read over Mizuki's shoulder while the guy was trying to learn a technique or two before he bolted from Konoha. Naruto caught two jutsus from the scroll- the shadow clones, and the Rasengan. He'd mastered them both in less than a week, then started making variations on the latter.

"Although… they may have just beat those three stooges up because they were… not really attractive…." He shuddered "I wonder if they would have done the same to me, or if they would've raped me instead?" he shuddered again "I hope I don't have to find out."

"Naruto's Heart"

Naruto watched as Mao and a black-haired human wearing a scarf and trenchcoat walked out of the Heart Bank… which quite literally stored hearts. One could even travel in their own or someone else's should they choose too. A Heart World. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a

"Hey Naruto!" from Mao.

"Hey Mao. What's up? And who's the human?"

"Eh, just trying to defeat my dad. This time, I tried to become a hero to do it since heroes always seem to beat Overlords, so I stole this guy's title. But, alas, Almaz is just a fake hero… and my newest servant."

"Huh. Neat. Well, later!"

"Wait, Naruto…."

"What, Mao?"

"You've seen the inside of MY heart before… but I've never seen the inside of yours."

"…"

"Uh, Naruto?"

"… Never… EVER… GO **IN THERE, DAMMIT! IT'S OFF-LIMITS! NO ONE GOES IN THERE BUT ****ME****!**" Naruto yelled, his anger quite evident. Almaz hid behind Mao, and was shaking. Mao's eyes had widened slightly, but he gave no other indication of surprise or fear. Naruto paused, then added

"You're going anyway, aren't you?"

"Of course! It is the duty of an honor student to disobey orders! ... Unless the order is to not do chores or something like that. THEN we obey."

"Fine… I'm going to go slaughter some poor idiot who doesn't deserve a painful death. Gotta let off some steam…" Then Naruto left. Just as he left though, Nicole and Skunky came up, intending to follow Mao and Almaz in. Like Naruto said, he was the only one allowed in there. He'd never let anyone else in. Ever. So they were curious. Even Raspberyl, Asuka, and Kyoko tagged along- apparently they had some time before their next class came up, and had noticed what was going on.

1111 In Naruto's Heart 1111

One word could describe what the inside of Naruto's heart looked like. And that word was gloomy. Even Mao had to admit that his heart wasn't THIS messed up. The group was currently standing in front of a black, stormy vortex that presumably led to Naruto's heart vault. A little to their left was a cemetery with a single tombstone in it that read "Innocence."

Skunky picked up a katana that was lying around and said "I'm probably going to regret this later, but let's take a look at a memory…" Then he flipped a switch on the katana's hilt. There was a flash of light, and the group found themselves in Konoha. A memory version, yes, but still.

A mob of angry people went by near them a few seconds later, shouting stuff like "Kill the demon!" and whatnot.

Mao then said, "Demon? Naruto didn't become a demon until he was in the Netherworld, and this is before then!"

Beryl added, "Yeah! He was just the container, not Rose herself OR a demon! Are these people stupid or something?"

Kyoko and Asuka: "We agree with our Lady!"

Then they all followed the mob to find them lynching a 5 year old Naruto. They'd already stabbed his eyes out with katanas and someone was proceeding to stomp on his stomach. Then, the memory ended rather abruptly.

"Woah… so cruel…" a shocked Almaz managed to say.

Nicole was tearing up, on the other hand, and choked out a "I think Naru-kun deserves a hug after we're done…"

"Yes, he would." Came an unknown voice.

"Eh? Who's there!" questioned Mao. A Part of Naruto's heart with his eyes stabbed out and a sword through his head and his mouth stitched up stepped up.

"I am Tortured Naruto. I represent the negative feelings the Master wishes to show to those around him. I also try to protect him from further traumatization."

Beryl: "Okay. Can we see his heart vault, TN-san?"

"Sure. But don't touch anything."

1111 Heart Vault 1111

An aqua-colored Naruto stepped up.

"Naruto's true heart, I presume?" Mao asked.

"Yes." Then a menacing _**"ROOOOAAAAAR!!"**_ erupted from somewhere… but it sounded like it came from everywhere.

"What the hell was that?" –Mao

"That would be what us denizens of the Heart call The Darkness." Explained THN, "It is a grotesque being that represents Naruto's most negative emotions. It was once Naruto's dark side, but due to all the negative emotions Naruto used to feel, that dark side became warped with power and we had to seal it away, lest Master go berserk. It is slowly fading these days, and I hope it disappears completely one day."

"I see." Said Mao, then he and everyone else turned to look at the vault. It was chained up to the point where you couldn't even SEE the vault anymore.

"Such is the result of constant beatings. Stupid Konoha bastards… though, like The Darkness, the chains are also slowly fading…." TN explained. Then he said "I think your tour's lasted long enough. Please leave."

And so everyone did, though Mao protested somewhat.

1111 Outside the Heart Bank 1111

Naruto was heading back to see if they were done looking around in there yet, when Nicole tackled and hugged him. "Poor Naru-kun! I hope this hug makes you feel a little better."

"Uh… thanks, Nicole." Then he paused… and returned the hug.

"Ahhh, how romantic! Asuka, Kyoko! Get the cameras! We need to document this!"

" Yes my Lady!" They both said at the same time.

…

And that marks the end of Episode 2!

_Next time on Mad Science: Naruto's Revenge-_

"_Graduation Match! Or, Super Vato Bros Advance!"_

Stay tuned!

Churro: Yo, weddo! You gonna pay for what you did to us!

Cholo: Yeah, homes! You made me cry!

Me: Will you leave me alone if I pay you 100,000 hell?

Churro: Hmmm… Si. That'll do, weddo.

Me: Okay then here's your money (hands it to them)

Chewie: All Right! Later Zdood, ese!

Me: Later, guys! … Three. Two. One.

BOOOOOOOOM!

Churro: AAAAGH! Dammit, weddo! The bastard put a bomb in there!

Me: I'm outta here. (runs away… again)

Vato Bros: GET BACK HERE, ESE/HOMES/WEDDO!


	5. Chapter 5

Mad Science: Naruto's Revenge

Disclaimer: If I own Naruto or Disgaea, then look out your window. You should see a flying pig and a cow jumping over the moon.

Me: Lost the Vato Bros, too. I took Shadow Zeranion's advice (look at the reviews, you'll see) and went back to the strip club. The girls, surely enough, beat the crap out of the three little pigs. Heh… Enjoy!

Episode 3: Graduation Match! Or, Super Vato Bros Advance!

1111 Naru's dorm 1111

Our fox demon protagonist was currently remembering a story Mao had told him recently, namely of the adventures he'd had (basically the events of the Disgaea 3 game). It was an interesting tale, and something told Naruto that every word of it was true. Oh, and some of the events he actually remembered. For example, there was a point where everyone he knew to be honor students suddenly became delinquents, then went back to normal. Odd, to say the least.

Then there was the thing that Naruto was thinking about in particular- Beryl and her sidekicks had graduated. Sure, it was more or less because the School Board just wanted a few less delinquents, but still. The honor student equivalent of graduating was dropping out, which he was sure Mao was going to do. He had to wonder how Rose had graduated, and yet was an honor student, or so she told him.

So he asked her about it. Her response:

"Yes, I was an honor student Naruto-kun. But, I thought just dropping out was too easy. I wanted a challenge, so I applied for a Graduation Match. It's the way honor students here can graduate and still be honor students. You can apply for one, too, if you want, but I warn you- some of the opponents are tough as hell."

And so he applied.

1111 Some time later, in a battle arena 1111

Word had gotten out schoolwide about the graduation match of one Naruto Uzumaki, and many had assembled to watch the battle… or battles, as the case sometimes ended up being. Always expect the unexpected, after all.

Naruto was now standing in the arena, awaiting his opponent or opponents when he heard a

"Yeah! Time for revenge, ese!"

Naruto sweatdropped as he thought '_Not them again…_'

But, unfortunately, it was them. The Vato Bros leapt onto the arena, looking rather beat up… it was as if they ran into a strip club full of women who hated unattractive demons. Naruto didn't care much though, and asked "Are you SERIOUSLY my opponents? Boring."

"We are not your opponents, weddo… but we sure hired your opponents!"

Then, an enormous red monstrosity leapt onto the battlefield. It had several yellow eyes, a bulky body, a mouth filled with sharp teeth, a mechanical tail, and one of its arms was a laser cannon. It was one of the most powerful types of demon- Rifle Demon, Malchidael class.

"Holy CRAP! How much did it cost to hire that thing?"

"His name is Waest Edd, homes. And it only took two dozen twelve packs of booze to hire him. Lucky for us, he isn't drunk yet either, homes. Not a lightweight in the alcohol department!"

"Get 'im, amigo, weddo!"

"With pleasure!" Edd yelled as he fired a blast from his cannon, which Naruto dodged, before firing off a volley of energy blasts that Naruto was hard-pressed to avoid. Rifle Demons were known to be good shots, and it showed as Naruto was hit several times, and collapsed, weakened.

"Heh. Too easy." Edd said, then turned around…

Only to be met with a large wave of fire shaped like a fox, courtesy of Naruto's move, Fox Flare.

"Why you little! Deep Impact" Edd shouted as an enormous beam sword came out of his artificial arm, and he began swinging it.

"Damn it!" Naruto shouted as he tried to avoid being sliced into itty bitty Naruto bits. "Well, let's see if there's power in numbers! Shadow Clone jutsu!" Then an army of about 100 Narutos showed up and started dogpiling Edd.

They seemed to have him, but then he burst out of the pile with a loud "RAAAAH!"

Needless to say, all the clones that were on him dispersed. However, Naruto wasn't just sitting idly by- he had been preparing two demonic Rasengans, and had now combined them, then slammed them into Edd with a cry of "JUMBO DEMONIC RASENGAN!"

Edd went flying back, but got back on his feet not too long later, relatively okay.

"Not bad kid. But not good enough! Armageddon!" He shouted as he quickly dashed up to a tired out Naruto, punched him into the air, and fired a massive beam of energy at him. It hit Naruto with a loud BOOM! Edd smirked, thinking the battle had been won… until the Naruto he hit poofed into smoke, anyway.

"What?! A clone?!" He cried as Naruto leapt from the ground and stabbed him through his forehead with a demonically-enhanced kunai, pushing it in as well, before taking it out and stabbing him through his heart.

"Never underestimate a shinobi! Especially a kitsune shinobi!" He shouted as Edd fell back, bleeding from the forehead and the chest.

"Ugh… it's a good thing the nurse can bring back the dead as long as their bodies are mostly intact... ugh…" Then he died. For now, anyway (don't expect him to challenge Naruto to a rematch, though). Naruto panted, then fell over to rest for a minute. After some random demons carried off Edd, Churro commented,

"Damn. He's good, weddo."

"Yeah, ese. But it's not over yet. Your next opponent forced us to hire her. Something about her being bored and wanting to get into a fight, ese."

Then a woman clad in black admiral attire strode on up. She had long blonde hair in a ponytail that hung down, and was using her admiral's cloak as a skirt. In other words, no pants or anything. Just a long cloak. And she also had knee-high black boots and a black admiral's cap.

She spoke with a French accent, "I am Salvatore! And I order you to get up and fight me for my amusement!"

…

And I now end the chapter with a cliffy, just to annoy you. I know, I'm evil, right?

_Next time on Mad Science: Naruto's Revenge-_

"_Graduation Match! Or, Super Vato Bros Advance! Part 2- Salvatore of the Diez Gentlemen!"_

Stay Tuned!

Salvatore: I order you to update soon!

Me: Don't worry Salvatore, I will. If I didn't, you'd probably castrate me anyway (shudders).

Salvatore: Oui. I would.

Me: You're cruel.

Salvatore: I know. Merci for the compliment, though.

Me:...


	6. Chapter 6

Mad Science: Naruto's Revenge

Disclaimer: If I own Naruto or Disgaea, then Bill Gates is poor and bankrupt.

Me: Here's your update, Salvatore. Don't castrate me.

Salvatore: I won't. I look forward to my battle with Naruto. (walks away)

Me:… Well, enjoy!

Episode 4: Graduation Match! Or, Super Vato Bros Advance! Part 2- Salvatore of the Diez Gentlemen!

1111 Battle Arena 1111

Naruto was in trouble. Not only did he just get lucky with Edd underestimating him, which he was sure was something Salvatore wouldn't do, but he didn't have any healing items on him (they were banned from Graduation Matches). Add the fact that Salvatore was a Diez Gentleman (even though that shouldn't be possible- she's a gentleLADY for Kami's sake!), who were VERY powerful, and he was screwed unless he got REALLY lucky.

Then Salvatore commanded "Get up! Then call a meteor down and ride it into me! Don't forget to shout 'Meteor Impact' while you're doing it!"

Naruto slowly got up, mumbling "I swear she ripped that off from somewhere…"

1111 Different Netherworld 1111

Laharl sneezed.

1111 Battle Arena 1111

Salvatore brought out a gun and began shooting. Naruto somehow managed to dodge all of them, if only barely. She followed up by dashing up to the blonde and launching a massive pink-colored beam out of her gun while shouting "Proximal Shot!"

Needless to say, Naruto was knocked back a good distance. But then an idea struck him. '_Rose?'_ he thought.

'_Yes, Naruto-kun?'_

'_Can you warp here through our mental link?'_

'_Yes, but I can't team up with you in the battle unless you want to be disqualified and have to try again.'_

'_What if you Magichanged with me?'_

'_That's different! I'm on my way!'_

Then a surge of power came from the ex-Jinchuuriki as Rose emerged onto the battlefield.

"WHAT! You can't call allies, ese!" (remember, the Vato Bros are still there)

"What if I Magichange with her?"

"Well, that's different, homes."

"Rose Magichange to-" Rose shouted as light spilled forth from her body, blinding the audience. When it died down, Naruto shouted,

"The Sword of the Nine Hells!" The sword itself was nine feet long (though light and easy to handle for some reason), and made out of energy, and it continually flashed through nine different colors like a miniature Aurora Borealis. The grip had a fox head on the end. The power-up even left him feeling rather rejuvenated.

"Interesting. So, will you be a decent opponent now?" Salvatore asked.

"Maybe if you don't go all out."

"Very well. I came here for amusement and it wouldn't be any fun if I slaughtered you just like that, now would it?"

Then the two leapt backwards and stared each other down for a few moments. Then Salvatore yelled "The Great Gun King!" and leapt into the air. Naruto followed her with his eyes and found that she had leapt onto a giant, floating, golden gun that had come out of nowhere. Then she began surfing toward him on a king-sized bullet. Naruto leapt out of the way, but Salvatore wasn't done with the attack yet. She circled around for another strike, and another, and another.

Soon she even began firing regular bullets at him while she was bullet surfing. He got nicked several times before coming to a decision. She came at him again, but this time he held his ground, waiting for a moment, and then,

"Hellfire Blade Rush!" He dashed forward fast enough to leave afterimages and sliced Salvatore's big bullet in two. Then fire leapt up where Naruto had been, now eating away at Salvatore (who was nicked by the initial strike). Then the sliced bullet she had been riding on exploded and sent the two barreling backward. They immediately got back up again, though, and another staredown ensued.

But then Naruto came upon an interesting idea. '_Even at only partial power, I don't think she'll let me win. BUT, what if I blackmail her into losing?... I hope this works.'_

Then he performed a Shadow Clone jutsu. About ten clones appeared around Salvatore, and they dogpiled her. She burst forth a few seconds later, Naruto had expected the gentlelady to. However, there was one major thing different…

The clones had stripped her of her clothing. She was now naked. And boy, was she blushing up a storm! It didn't help that most of the male demons (and a few of the female) in the audience whistled at the sight…. A sound followed by several SMACKS, most likely done by the (straight) female demons. Naruto quickly grabbed all of her clothes that were now scattered around the arena, then stood at the end opposite her.

"Forfeit or I burn these." Was all he said.

Salvatore glared at him, obviously pissed off, though also rather impressed at the same time. She thought for a moment, making sure to cover herself with her arms as best she could while she was at it, then came to a decision.

"Very well. I concede defeat to your most evil tactics, Naruto-san."

"San? That may be a little much, but here are your clothes, anyway." She took them and put them on as quickly as possible, then…

BANG!

Shot Naruto in the leg.

"GAH! Okay, I deserved that."

"Next time we battle, do not pull that stunt again or I will castrate you."

"Yeah, yeah…" He shuddered. And then Salvatore walked off.

'_Good thing she shot you Naruto-kun, because if she didn't punish you for that stunt, I would've. And it would've been FAR worse than being shot in the leg!… Oh, and I'm heading home, by the way.' _Rose said from inside the sword before it disappeared.Naruto shuddered again, then remembered that the Vato Bros were still there. He shot them an evil smirk.

"I think we're in trouble, weddo…"

"FOX FLARE!" And with a loud BOOM dumb, dumber, and dumbest were fried. Alive, but fried.

"Charbroiled pork, anyone?" Naruto joked as someone poofed into the arena. It was a woman with long pink/red hair, horns, a tail, crimson eyes, and wings. She wore knee-high pump boots, and a provocative pink one-piece swimsuit that was under a cloak, the cape part of which was made of her wings. She also had a cute little tie on. It was Ms.Machiko, the sexy succubus teacher.

"Machiko-sensei? What are you doing here?"

"Hey Naru-chan! I'm here to give you your graduation diploma! Congratulations, you're one of the rarest of the rare! You are now a graduated honor student!" She said, ectastic, before handing him his diploma. After he took it, she added,

"I advise you to be careful Naru-chan. You're probably going to get swamped by fangirls, after all. Myself and my little sis included." She then looked like she was about to make a move for Naruto, but he'd dashed away before she got the chance.

"Oh, pooh. Oh well, I have a backup plan anyway. Hehehe…."

1111 Naruto's dorm 1111

"CONGRATULATIONS NARUTO!" Shouted everyone who was gathered in the dorm- a group consisting of Rose, Skunky, Nicole, Beryl, Asuka, Kyoko, Almaz, and a few others Naruto didn't recognize. Mao was there, too, but he didn't bother cheering.

Anyway, there were three that Naruto didn't know… much, anyway. One was a girl with platinum blonde hair, green eyes, tanned skin, and a white sailor fuku. It dawned on him that she was from the stories Mao told him. Her name was Sapphire, a princess from the human world (not his, though). If he remembered correctly, she and Almaz had gotten married and were having a honeymoon in the Netherworld.

There were two others, as well. One looked like Kyoko, only her eyes were red and she was wearing a blue version of Kyoko's outfit. The last one looked like someone from the world he'd came from- Naruto remembered his name to be 'Kakashi' from the last time he saw that guy through that Dimension Portal. His hair was what covered his eye rather than a headband, his hair wasn't spiky, and he was platinum blonde, but otherwise he looked exactly like Kakashi.

After some introductions, he'd learned the kunoichi's name was Kenpo (who, expectedly, was good with swords), and the ninja's was Katake. Also, he'd learned that they were impressed by his battles and wanted to train under or at least with him. Naruto agreed.

…

Also, now that he'd graduated, Naruto felt that the time had come….

…

The time for him to begin his campaign against Konoha!

…

And that's all, folks! (copyright Warner Bros and Porky Pig)

_Next time on Mad Science: Naruto's Revenge-_

"_Plans in Motion! Return to Konoha!"_

Stay tuned!

Salvatore: Now I'm going to castrate you anyway for that little stunt you pulled with me…

Me: Naruto winning or the nakedness?

Salvatore: the nakedness.

Me: Well, too bad. Zdood thought this might happen, so he created a clone of himself, who is me.

Salvatore: Oh. Dammit, WHERE ARE YOU YOU BASTARD!? (storms off)

Me: (sighs in relief and looks at readers) Just between you and me, that clone bit was a bunch of BS. Well, see you all next episode, doods!


End file.
